Konoha tenggelam
by ryukutari
Summary: Bermula di bawah teriknya musim panas. Konoha seperti biasa memakan negami miliknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Konoha tercebur ke sungai! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! /"Kalian, siapa saja! Lakukan apapun! Untuk pertolongan pertama bagi orang tenggelam!"/"Kita kan semua berteman, sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu dan menolong,"/ RnR please?


Ngacir kesini lagi~

Kali ini buat fic yang diadaptasi(?) dari doujinku XD Yah, doujinnya bisa dibilang doujinnya gagal -_- karena…#udeh-udeh kepanjangan -_-

Maunya sih update 2 ff, yang ini sama yang multichapter di fandom sebelah. Tapi karna ini duluan selesai, publish aja dulu… Mungkin karena ini lebih singkat yak '-'

Oke-oke ryu nggak mau banyak bacot lagi -_- kalo mau bacotnya lagi, beli saja di mall-mall, banyak kok, obral pula #abaikan.

Ayo kita langsung ke fanficnya~

Disclaimer : Kagerou Project © Shizen no Teki-P

.

Title : Konoha Tenggelam

.

Rating : K

.

Genre : Friendship, Humor

.

Warning! : OOC (maut), Gaje (banget), Typo, abal, nggak lucu, latar ngga jelas, judul ngenes, pendek, dll.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

Musim panas yang terik.

Begitulah anggapan kebanyakan orang jika bisa berkomentar tentang cuaca kali ini. Hawa yang panas, telah menjadi teman akrab disetiap keadaan. Mengingat sekarang adalah bulan Agustus, sang mentari bergerak cenderung kearah utara. Itu alasan yang cukup simpel untuk menjelaskan mengapa hari panas.

Daripada kita membahas yang tak jelas mengenai cuaca hari ini –lebih baik, kita melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh si Anggota Mekakushi Dan no.9.

Konoha –begitulah mereka memanggilnya. Pemuda berawakan tinggi ini tengah berjalan santai di dekat aliran sungai kota. Sembari memakan negami favoritenya. Jika bisa dijelaskan, tangan kanannya sibuk membawa setangkai negami yang sedang dimakan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk membawa banyak negami hasil borongan.

Namun, seketika saja salah satu dari banyaknya negami yang ia bawa itu tercebur begitu saja ke dalam sungai disampingnya. Sontak Konoha sangat terkejut akan hal ini. Polosnya—ia mengasihani negami yang sudah terahayung-ayung diterjang air sungai. Konoha mencoba untuk tidak cengeng. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan nasihat rekan Mekakushi-Dan yang lain, bahwa "Jika Konoha mengalami kejadian buruk sekecil apapun, ia tak boleh menangis,". Kata-kata itu terngiang melewati pikiran Konoha.

Ia berhasil untuk tidak menangis. Namun, mirisnya remaja berambut putih bersih ini justru ikut melompat ke dalam sungai. Bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan negami miliknya. Dan membiarkan negami yang lain berserakan diatas tempat ia berdiri tadi. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan jika saja negami-negami-nya itu dimakan kucing atau anjing liar.

Seberapa tololnya Konoha. Ia nyebur begitu saja ke dalam sungai. Ia tak berpikir terlebih dahulu apakah ia bisa berenang atau tidak, untung airnya surut, tidak lebih dari satu meter . Memang sih, Konoha sudah mendapatkan negaminya itu—tapi, negaminya basah, aroma negami itu bercambur dengan baunya aroma air sungai, membuat Konoha cukup enek untuk memakannya.

Kembali ke kondisi Konoha yang tercebur dengan tak elitnya. Badannya huyung-huyung di bawah air. Sementara hanya kepalanya yang muncul di permukaan sungai. Syukurlah kepalanya muncul ke permukaan, jadi ia masih bisa bernafas. Karena buruk jika semua bagian tubuhnya muncul dan mengambang di air. (_if you know what I mean)_

Kebetulan, anggota Meka-Meka Dan melewati jalan yang sama dimana negami-negami Konoha tepar tak berdaya dikerumuni _neko-neko_ kelaparan. Salah satu dari merekapun tersentak tatkala melihat Konoha yang sedang berada di tengah sungai.

"Eeh, itu Konoha bukan? Apa yang dilakukannya disana?" ujar Mary seraya menunjuk-nunjuk area bawah sungai.

Sontak saja, anggota lain segera memberi jeda pada topik yang mereka bahas. Lalu melirik kearah bawah sungai mengikuti telunjuk Mary yang menunjuk kesana. Benar, itu Konoha. Beberapa dari merekapun memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Woi Konoha! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" tanya Kano dengan senyum nyentrik khas dirinya. Namun, bukan Kano saja yang menunggu sahutan dari Konoha. Anggota lain juga pasti ingin tahu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Konoha langsung mendongak ke atas. Iapun mendapati teman-temannya yang bertanya-tanya terhadap dirinya.

"…umm.. ehhh,, sepertinya.. aku bakal tenggelam..," penuh pemikiran bagi Konoha untuk mengatakan empat patah kata itu. Dengan makna dari kata 'sepertinya' membuat ia ragu dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"EEHH? Teng-tenggelam?!"

Beberapa dari mereka tampak begitu terkejut dengan pelontaran dari Konoha. Bagaimana tidak? Si rambut putih itu jelas-jelas mengatakan kata yang ujung-ujungnya bisa merenggut nyawanya. Namun, kata 'tenggelam' itu diucapkan secara datar dan seolah tak ada pengaruh apapun untuk nya.

"Kalian, siapa saja! Lakukan apapun! Untuk pertolongan pertama bagi orang tenggelam!" panik si_ danchou _memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menolong anggota bernomor urut terakhir tersebut.

"Aku ada ide! Tunggu sebentar!" unjuk Kano. Cepat-cepat ia pergi menjauh dari rekan Mekakushi, lalu kembali lagi dalam beberapa detik.

Rupanya Kano membawa sebuah kail pancingan dengan umpan negami. Itulah ide dari Kano untuk menyelamatkan Konoha. Kreatif banget, yah.

"Ka—kau pikir itu akan bekerja?" ucap Shintaro meragukan apa yang Kano lakukan.

"Jika tidak mencoba kita tidak akan tahu!" ujar Kano, agar anggota lain dapat memberi kepercayaan kepadanya.

"Si—silahkan,"

Dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, Kano menerjunkan umpan kail miliknya ke sungai. "Konoha! Makan negami ini! Lalu aku akan menaikanmu ke atas!"

Konoha mengangguk mantap.

Kemudian Kano duduk bersila di dekat sana seraya bersiul-siul ria.

'Dia benar-benar menikmati acara memancingnya..' batin anggota Mekakushi Dan _sweatdrop_ (minus Kano dan Konoha).

"Apakah sudah Konoha?" tanya Kano sembari melirik Konoha di bawah sungai. Terlihat Konoha tengah memakan negami yang diambilnya begitu saja dari umpan kail.

Konohapun mendongak ke atas lagi, membalas tatapan Kano. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu berkata, "_Arigatou_, negami ini lebih enak daripada yang biasanya aku makan," nada yang datar tanpa adanya pengakuan rasa bersalah.

Kano melongo alias cengo' di tempat.

"Itulah salahmu, siapa suruh menganggap Konoha seperti ikan?!" tuduh Kido ke Kano yang tak berprike-Konoha-an. Kano masih bertahan dengan posisi sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris tuduhan Kido.

"AA! Aku dapat ide!" kali ini Momo angkat bicara. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat tangannya. Membuat perhatian tujuh member lain tertuju pada Momo. Mengubah arah topik.

"Pikirkan lagi agar idemu tak seburuk ide milik Kano,"

"Kayaknya tidak buruk juga sih," sahut Momo mengungkapkan kebolehannya.

Segera, Momo mengambil sebuah ban bekas yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Lalu melemparkannya ke dalam sungai dengan tak elitnya. "Konoha-_san_! Tangkap ban ini! Lalu menepi!"

"Momo! Kau pikir ini pantai apa!? Jelas-jelas 'sungai' yang notabenenya adalah 'kali yang lebih luas' ini tak ada tepiannya! Melainkan tembok beton yang tinggi!" hardik Shintaro menanggapi prilaku sang adik dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"Oops! Oh iya, aku baru ingat!" Momo mengaku bersalah sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Baru ingat apaan coba? Padahal hal itu sudah terpampang di depan matamu.." ucap Shintaro sedikit—kecewa akan tingkah adiknya.

"Ene yang mengusulkan ide itu," Momo sesegeranya melemparkan kesalahannya ke pelaku sebenarnya. Ene. Sembari memperlihatkan layar ponsel _touchsreen_ yang di dalamnya terdapat gadis berambut biru itu.

"Pantaslah,"

"..maafkan aku, Master!"

Di sungai, Konoha tanpa sengaja memecahkan ban yang diberikan Momo. Udara dalam ban keluar dengan cepat setelah Konoha menamcapkan ujung tusuk negami miliknya. Itupun tanpa disengaja.

"…astaga,"

"Tenang Konoha! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya!" terdengar teriakan kencang Seto dari atas.

Konoha mendongak lagi, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya rencana, dan jika dikirakan, rencana ini 100% bakal berhasil,"

Ujar Mary. Membuat member-member lain begitu 'bling-bling' menunggu rencana yang dimaksud Mary.

"Ahh, Seto, kemari.. bantu aku!" Mary menarik-narik tangan Seto meminta agar ia dapat membantu rencana Mary. Mau tak mau, lelaki berpakaian serba hijau itu menuruti Mary.

…

Beberapa saat kemudian, alat tambang berat _excavator_ melaju ke dekat sungai. Anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain hanya bisa menyingkir agar tak menghalangi jalan alat berat itu.

Nyatanya yang mengendalikan alat berat itu adalah Mary dan Seto. Jika seperti ini rencananya sih, pasti 100% akan berhasil.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ujung dari alat berat itu yang cara kerjanya mirip sendok makan tersebut menyaup Konoha yang berada di sungai. Lalu mengangkat dan memindahkannya ke daratan.

Semua anggota Mekakushi bersorak riang tatkala anggota terpolosnya itu selamat.

Konoha tersenyum kecil seraya melihat kesenangan rekan-rekannya.

".._arigatou, minna.."_

"Kita kan semua berteman, sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu dan menolong,"

"Ayo, kita harus cepat ke markas, lihat.. baju yang dipakai Konoha sudah basah,"

"Lagian kenapa pula Konoha memiliki acara nyebur segala,"

"..itu.. karena.."

"Mungkin dia sudah lupa,"

"Ma..maaf, aku lupa,"

"Benar saja…"

Canda tawa masih menghiasi paras mereka masing-masing. Canda tawa yang terdengar begitu meriah dibawah naungan sang langit senja.

.

End

.

Latar—gaje

Cerita—lebih gaje

Ending—gaje sangat.

Amanat—sebaiknya kita menggunakan _excavator _untuk menyelamatkan orang yang akan tenggelam :v #mana mungkin. (Ryu juga ngga yakin nih ff ada amanatnya :v)

Maaf yah bagi Konoha-lovers (_ _) sebenernya Ryu juga ngga tega gituin si Konoha TAT #kalo gitu ngapain buat -_-

Sudahlah, akhir kata…

.

Terimakasih telah membaca

.

Review please :')

.


End file.
